


Promises

by LindyA1985



Series: Inktober 2019 [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Flufftober 2019, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Inktober 2019, M/M, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindyA1985/pseuds/LindyA1985
Summary: It was supposed to become a Wild sex scene, but somehow it turned into a story where Potter makes Promises to Draco and has him Pinned Down on his bed. Three prompts, one story, in which Draco takes Potter to bed to lose his virginity before he dies but ends up crying in his arms.





	Promises

Draco slams the door and walks away from the empty classroom. Fuck Potter and his stupid ideas. Why did Draco even consider that he would help? Potter has never been kind to Draco. No, he’s only kind to his friends and fellow Gryffindors. Oh, and Ravenclaws are fine too. And maybe he’ll help you if you’re a Hufflepuff. But no, Slytherins are all evil and want to worship the Dark Lord. Even when they hate the bastard as much as perfect stupid Potter does.

“Malfoy,” Potter yells from behind. “Slow down, I didn’t mean it like that.”

Draco ignores Potter and just keeps walking. He goes down the stairs and crosses the entrance hall. He can hear the noises of dinner from the Great Hall. For one moment he considers to join the others and eat something. But the idea of forcing food into his mouth, chewing it and making small talk with his so-called friends is just too much. So he keeps on walking, down the stairs to the dungeon.

“Fuck, Malfoy, will you just hear me out,” Potter says somewhere behind him. Draco can hear his footsteps speeding up. Just a few more steps and Draco will be rid of him. There is no way Potter can follow him into the Slytherin common room. Draco takes his wand in his hands and is ready to point it at the wall when Potter’s hand grabs his arm and spins Draco around.

“I suck with words, okay. I’m sorry. Fuck, Malfoy, you surprised me. After what I did to you, you should hate me.”

Draco shakes his head. “You’re an idiot, Potter. And it’s clear you hate me. I’ll find another way out.” A more permanent way, Draco thinks in his head. It’s the only way to save his mother now that even Potter won’t help him.

Potter looks around and lets go of Draco’s arm. “Can we go somewhere to talk, please. I do want to help.”

“Don’t make promises you won’t keep, Potter,” Draco spits at him. He follows how Potter pushes his hand throw his own hair, making the mess it is even worse. The urge to try to tame it has Draco almost raise his wand and point it at Potter. But he remembers what happened last time he raised his wand, and Draco doesn’t feel like spending another week in the hospital wing to recover from wounds he wished had killed him.

“What do I need to do for you to believe me?” Potter asks. His eyes look so earnest and Draco has to swallow the lump in his throat. Merlin, why can’t he never keep his act together when Potter is near.

Potter takes a step closer to Draco. Draco can feel his breath on his face. He can’t help but look at Potter’s lips and wonder what it would feel like to kiss them. A smile forms on Potter’s face and Draco shifts his vision back to Potter’s eyes. But he doesn’t miss how Potter licks his bottom lip and leans a little closer to Draco. Draco leans forward and before he knows what he’s doing his lips lock with Potters. Draco’s heartbeat speeds up as they kiss. His hands slide around Potter’s waist and pulls him against him. Potter’s hands end up behind Draco’s face and grabs onto his hair. The kiss is heated and desperate, like both of them think the other could change it’s mind any second.

Draco is the one that pulls away first. When his brain starts to work again and he realises they are in the hallway in front of the Slytherin common room. Potter rests his forehead against Draco’s and smiles, his hands sliding over Draco’s back.

“Believe me now?” Potter jokes.

Draco laughs and nods his head. “Not so clueless after all, I see,” Draco throws back, making Harry laugh out loud too. “You got that cloak of you with you?,” Draco asks Potter. “Help me sneak you into my bed?”

“Fuck, you don’t waste any time, don’t you?” Harry says.

“The guy I’ve been crushing on for the last three years just kissed me, I've got a death sentence hovering above my head and I’m still a virgin. So no, I don’t want to waste any time. Not when I can finally get something I’ve wanted for so long.”

Potter nods his head and pulls his cloak from his bag. “Just promise not to break my nose this time around,” he jokes before he disappears underneath the cloak.

“Just follow me and don’t walk into anyone and I’ll leave your nose intact,” Draco tells him before he turns toward the wall. He ticks it with his wand and says the password. The wall opens up and Draco walks into the almost empty common room. Luckily, Pansy, Greg and Vincent are still at lunch so Draco doesn’t have to shake them off. He walks straight to the stairs, goes down and opens the door to the sixth years' dorm. He walks in and sees that nobody is back yet. “Close the door behind you, Potter,” he says when he sits down on his own bed.

Potter comes back in view. Draco watches as he looks around the room. “I’d expected this room to be clean and tidy,” he lets out.

Draco laughs. “Why? Because we’re Slytherins we are all good at cleaning up after ourselves? You do realise that this is a dorm room for sixteen-year-old boys.”

Potter moves towards Draco and throws his back and cloak onto the end of the bed. “Proves you’re all just as human as us. Is nice to know. Especially since I’m not leaving until you know what it’s like to be fucked.” Potter hovers over Draco, his hand in Draco’s hair. Draco grabs Potter’s waist and pulls him close. They start to kiss again, this time slower but still full of urgency. Draco wants this so bad, has dreamed of this moment for years. And now, when all hope seems lost, he can finally touch Potter.

“Get onto the bed so I can close the drapes. Before the others come back from dinner,” Draco tells Potter. Potter nods and obeys.

Once the curtains are closed and after Draco has activated his privacy charms the real action begins. Potter hovers over Draco’s body and starts to unbutton his shirt while his lips grace Draco’s neck. It’s perfect, amazing and terrifying at the same time. Had Potter done this before? Because Draco hasn’t. He has no idea what to do our how this is going to work. He wasn’t lying when he said he was a virgin. Even the kiss they just shared was Draco’s first kiss. What if Potter notices how insecure Draco is, how inexperienced. Especially because it looks like Potter knows what he’s doing.

“Stop worrying and join me,” Potter whispers in his ears.

Draco closes his eyes and places his arm over his face. “I’m a virgin, Potter, who’s about to have sex for the first time, completely normal time to freak out.”

Potter takes Draco’s arms and pins them above Draco’s head. “We don’t have to do this. I’m fine with just kissing you for now. We’re sixteen, we’ve got our whole life in front of us.”

“Potter, he’s going to kill us both. Me first when he realises I don’t plan to do what he asks of me. And you as soon as he gets the change. We don’t have a life in front of us, we just have weeks, if we’re lucky months.”

Potter sits up and stares at Draco. “You really believe that, don’t you? That he’s going to win.”

Draco nods his head and then turns away. He can’t look at the disappointment in Potter’s eyes.

“Well, you’re wrong. I won’t let him. Me and Dumbledore, we’re working on a plan. One that will be the end of him.” Potter’s hand turns Draco’s so Draco has to look at Potter. “He’s not going to win. I won’t let him destroy our world and our way of life. And I won’t let him hurt you. I promise we’ll find a way to save you and your mother.”

Tears fall from Draco’s eyes. He tries to stop them but he can’t hold them in. Potter’s finger swipes them away before he leans in and places a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. He lays down next to Draco and pulls him into a hug. “It’s going to be fine. I don’t know how, but we’ll figure it out. Together, yes?”

Draco nods against Potter’s chest. He has no idea how they ended up like this, comforting each other. But it feels good, safe even. And it isn’t long before Draco lets that feeling take over and falls asleep.


End file.
